


He's Got The Midas Touch

by chateau



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Josh, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, but worry not, pink haired josh!, tyler always bottoms, tyler is joshs boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chateau/pseuds/chateau
Summary: “So Josh, do you know why I called you in here?” Tyler starts.Josh closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before replying, “because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?”Tyler looks visibly surprised, he stops pouring his glass of wine when he sees the nervous look on Josh's face. “Accidentally?”-Based off ofthistumblr post.-Title from the song "Broke" By Børns.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stalksoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalksoftly/gifts).



> I decided to take a short break from my other fics to write something a little out of my comfort zone. Enjoy.  
> Also thank you to Christiana for reblogging the post that inspired this.

“Listen, you have to wait seven to ten days for your  _ darn _ Legos to ship. Go to Toys R Us and pick up some Megabloks for all I care. Sorry, but I can't magically make them appear at your front door in time for your son’s birthday,” Josh says into the phone receiver sarcastically.

 

Working customer service for Amazon, for only the last three months, is really getting on his nerves. Especially by the end of the day, he is completely fed up with complaining customers demanding things from him that just aren't possible. For example, the nice lady currently yelling into his ear about Batman Legos she ordered two days before her son's birthday from the phone resting on his shoulder. Clearly, she didn't understand the process of shipping and handling. 

 

Although he is constantly in a state of frustration, it wasn't like he hadn't dropped out of college himself, and applied for this shitty job himself. Every day at seven p.m. when he passes by his boss's office, he considers marching right in, tossing his laptop into the trash, and never looking back. However, he desperately needs this job. It was no high paying, doctor level profession, but at least he wasn't working at McDonald’s, scraping grease out from under his fingernails each day and smelling like he just deep fried himself.

 

After the highly irritated customer is done with her Lego spiel, Josh collects himself and exhales deeply through his nose, the underlying annoyance most likely still evident. 

 

“Your Legos are either going to be arriving in a week, or you can easily cancel your order for a full refund. I can't pull Legos out of my ass, Linda. Good night,” he finishes, hardly caring that he might be confronted by his boss because of this call. He clicks the button on the phone to move on to the next customer.

 

“Good afternoon, this is Amazon.com. My name is Josh, how can I help you?” He has this phrase practically engraved into his mind by now. It's so automatic that he occasionally catches himself answering his own cell phone the same way, prompting a wave of embarrassment every time. 

 

This customer, thankfully not ranting about Legos, starts to explain his problem but Josh’s eyes wander up to the analog clock hanging on the wall of the call center. It reads 6:50 p.m. and he let's out a sigh of relief at the thought of leaving in ten minutes.

 

“Hello? Are you there?” A voice asks through the phone and a short surge of panic washes over Josh as he snaps out of his daze and realizes that he wasn't paying attention at all. 

 

“Yeah, sorry, uh...my coworker just handed me some papers and didn't realize I was on the phone. Yeah,” he lies with slight difficulty. Thankfully, the customer bought it and repeated his issue, this time with Josh listening. 

 

By the end of that call, the customer seems satisfied and it's seven in the evening. Josh closes his laptop, shoving it in his backpack along with a mix of chargers, packs of gum, and papers. He pushes his chair into his desk before swinging the bag over his shoulder and fitting a snapback over his bubblegum pink hair. Like always, he passes his boss's office, this time, right as the man was leaving. 

 

His boss is named Tyler Joseph, and he looks like he just graduated high school, despite being in charge of so many people at this place. He dresses casually, something that he can easily get away with as a result of his position. Usually, that means black skinny jeans, which are sometimes ripped at the knees, and in today's case, a floral button up. The short sleeves of the top reveal few jet black tattoos. Various symbols and lines wrapping around his wrist and arm that Josh couldn't dream of figuring out the meaning to. If he wasn't his boss, Josh wouldn't think twice about giving Tyler his number at a coffeehouse or buying him a drink at the bar.

 

“See you tomorrow, Josh,” His tone is always professional, as if the way he talks would spite his appearance. 

 

Josh mumbles out a “see ya,” before hearing the sound of keys clanging together, Tyler locking his office door for the night. The pink haired man quickens his pace to the front door, trying to avoid the awkward situation of walking in the same direction as someone right after saying goodbye to them.

 

Once exited from the building, Josh reaches into his back pocket for his keys to his car, nearly pressing the panic button rather than the unlock button. 

 

The car feels like he just stepped into an oven, although the temperature had cooled throughout the day, his car is still practically burning his thighs as he slides into the driver’s seat. Immediately, he rolls down all four windows and blasts the AC. The sound of his stomach growling brings him back to the reality that he needs to eat, and so, he finds himself speeding towards the nearest Taco Bell.

-

With food in hand, Josh fumbles with his keys to unlock the door to his apartment. Once the small room has been illuminated, he finds his cat making herself at home on the kitchen counter. She awakens with the sound of a door and footsteps and instantly jumps to the floor, knowing that she shouldn't have been on the counter but Josh still greets her with the same amount of enthusiasm. Josh's few friends think that his love of cats stems from loneliness, but Josh simply scoffs and continues to pet his furry roommate. 

 

After tossing his bag onto the nearest surface and kicking off his shoes, Josh digs out his phone as well as the bag of tacos to his room and flops on his, still unmade, bed. A sigh escapes his lips with obvious exhaustion and relief of feeling plush pillows and blankets under him instead of a slightly uncomfortable office chair. 

 

He eats to the sound of the latest Buzzfeed videos, mostly about cats, food, and weed. He manages scarf down three tacos within the time span of two videos, then locks his phone to change out of his uncomfortable work clothes, much preferring a pair of red gym shorts over jeans and a tank top. The minimal clothing and box fan sitting in his window do little to combat the blistering summer air, and Josh finds himself having to spread his limbs out on his bed like a starfish to receive any sort of circulation of cool relief. 

 

Closing YouTube, he decides that he is now disinterested with the videos on and opens the Tumblr app for the first time in months. As he scrolls, a wave of disconcertment flows through him, not remembering ever following this many porn blogs. Several pictures, videos, and gifs pop up on his dash, all of them being sexually explicit. Josh finds himself becoming flustered. It wasn't like he hadn't watched porn before, however, the built up frustration from the day along with the high heat has built up a need for relief. 

 

That's how Josh’s hand ends up trailing it's way down to the slight bulge forming in his shorts. He wants it to last. Instead of his hand moving on its own accord, trying to get off quickly, he exercises his minor talent at edging himself, alternating between rubbing slowly and faintly, and faster and harder over the layers of clothing. 

 

His phone falls out of his hand, not paying attention as it hits the pillow next to his head and slides down to be lost in the mess of sheets. He hooks his thumbs under both his shorts and boxers, lifting his hips slightly to provide an easier way to slide them both down to his knees. His, now fully hard, dick stands in front of him and he shudders at the exposure. Finally, he wraps his hand around himself, starting at the base and pumping up and down at a leisurely pace, tattooed arm flexing at the satisfaction. The long awaited contact is filled with pure relief. As if all of the tension built up from the day was melting away with the sheen of sweat forming over his body. 

 

Josh bites his lip to suppress a whimper, instead, letting his breathing quicken as well as his heart rate. He allows his hand to move quicker over his cock, using the precum forming at the tip as lubricant. Shallow breaths mixed with low groans tumble out of his parted lips, screwing his eyes shut and finding his mind drifting towards the petite man he calls his boss. 

 

Fantasies and imaginary scenes of Tyler seem to be appearing out of thin air, and Josh doesn't make an effort to stop them this time, only caring about getting off in the moment. He pictures the other man being the one bringing the pleasure. Possibly his softer hand working over Josh’s dick rather than the current, calloused hand. Or maybe his perfect dark rose lips bobbing and sucking up and down like his life depended on it, dark chestnut eyes boring right through Josh's own hooded pair. But most of all, Josh envisioned Tyler’s shaking thighs bracketing Josh's as he bounces both of them to their climax, a sheen of sweat gracing both of their foreheads.

 

Josh opens his eyes from his daydream and glances at his hand, still firmly working over himself with his hips involuntarily bucking up into the force. He can tell that he's close, with his heart beating out of his chest and that intoxicatingly good feeling blossoming in his abdomen. On an impromptu decision, he fumbles around in the discarded blankets next to him, finding his phone with some effort and sliding his thumb across the screen to unlock it. His finger hovers over the camera icon, hesitating before choosing it. 

 

The front facing camera is set, and Josh can see his completely fucked out expression. Chapped and parted lips, half-lidded eyes filled with lust, and curly hair sticking to his forehead. After switching the camera to face the other direction, Josh focuses it on his hand, wrapped firmly around the base of his cock. Normally, he doesn't take nudes, as he hardly has anyone to send them to. But after a drunken night last week, he was lucky enough to find someone to take home, and was successfully charmed into giving the boy his number. He was cute, some might call him a twink. With a small figure, minimal facial hair, and perfectly styled blonde locks. Although he couldn't compare to the brunet that Josh has the privilege of seeing every week day. They had been texting back and forth all week, not really hitting it off in the possible relationship sense, but certainly enjoying taking advantage of the sexual aspects. 

 

He snaps a picture, the shutter sound of his camera heard. The result, if he says so himself, is quite impressive, with a glint precum coating the head of his cock, dim lighting perfectly illuminating the area around him, and his white painted nails contrasting with the rest of the lascivious snapshot. After deciding that he is satisfied, Josh closes the camera app before opening his messages. He adds the photo to a new message, deciding not to say anything else, and types in the number of his one night stand. Taking one last blurry glance over the bright phone screen, he hits send, then locks his phone once again and tosses it to the side. 

 

Resuming his previous actions, he starts pumping his cock at a faster pace, that familiar feeling being created once again. This time, he keeps going, eyes shut tightly, toes curled, and mouth gaping open with a steady flow of low moans and profane words tumbling out with no filter. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Shit,  _ Tyler,”  _ he draws out the moan of the boy's name as cum spills over his flexing abs. His breathing slows, coming down from his bliss. Once his chest is rising and falling at an even pace, he reaches towards his night stand, feeling for a tissue. After cleaning himself of cum and the finish of perspiration on his forehead, the chime of his text tone sounds from the disarray of his duvet and pillows. He briefly ignores the notification to redress, quickly realizing that he is now even hotter and more sweaty than previously. 

 

Shorts back on, slightly sticking to his thighs, Josh climbs back in bed, wanting nothing more than to have a short conversation with who texted him and then pass out asleep. Upon checking the text, a hot flash of embarrassment and panic feels like it’s suffocating him. The text, which is  _ definitely  _ not from his one nighter, is displayed across the screen. 

 

**_Tyler Joseph:_ **

**_?_ **

Received at 9:14 p.m. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck shit,” Josh’s growing hysteria is accompanied by a rapid heartbeat and a cold sweat forming for the second time that night. He paces around the room, desperately trying to make a decision on  _ what  _ he was supposed to do in this situation. He just accidentally sent a fucking  _ dick pic  _ to his boss. His boss who he may or may not have been fantasizing about five minutes prior to this dilemma. Most importantly, his boss who he will be seeing in less than twelve hours. 

 

Only then does he realize that he's white knuckling his phone, screen black once again, and he throws it in disgust. It hits his bed, with enough force that if it had hit something else it would've most likely shattered the screen. The text was simple, and Josh didn't know if that eased his nerves or made them even worse. He paces and paces, hands clasped behind his head with his tongue between his teeth, deep in terror-stricken thought. So many questions whirring around his head.

 

Josh finally decides to attempt to push the worries away, deciding that the damage has been done and tries to accept his fate, which most likely means that tomorrow is his last day working at the call center. Looking on the bright side of sending your boss a full on picture of your dick, as Josh quickly realizes, is clearly as difficult as it sounds.  _ How could one fuck up this badly?  _ Josh thinks to himself, taking a deep breath and retreating back to his bed. He doesn't dare touch his phone, deeming it as the center of evil in the universe at the moment, and tries to sleep. 

 

Trying to sleep while your heart is beating a mile a minute, it's eighty-something degrees outside, and there are a million worries running on a loop in your head is also as difficult as it sounds. Josh tosses and turns, fatigue nonexistent after his huge mistake woke him up like nothing before. 

 

Twenty long minutes pass, accompanied by the constant ticking of the clock across the room. Every tick, every second serving as a reminder that  _ there's another second you're not asleep, and another second, and another second… _

 

Somewhere in between thirty and forty seconds of counting finally brings Josh the peace of sleeping. Worries seeming to disappear for the duration of his slumber, and pictures of a better life, one that doesn't involve angry customers and accidental texts, fill his dreams.

-

The next morning, Josh is awakened by an alarm blaring impossibly loud from his phones tiny speaker. Except this time, when he reaches towards his night stand to grasp the device from it's usual spot, he finds it missing. He groans, realizing that in order to find some peace, some searching would be required. The pink haired man rolls over, feeling something hard poking into his back. The screen is lit up by the set alarm until he presses “stop” and ceases it's noise. In doing so, all of his notifications that have accumulated over night are displayed on the screen, including the text he had almost forgot about receiving. It sits, unread, in his messages. On an impulsive decision, Josh deletes the entire conversation between him and his boss, which doesn't do anything to reverse his mistake but still provides some relief of not having to look at what he had done. 

 

He swings his legs over the side of his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and a discarded Taco Bell bag crunching beneath his feet. His cat trots into the room, tail swaying side to side before she braces herself and jumps up onto the bed next to him. She rubs her cheek on Josh’s arm, looking up at her owner expectantly. Josh ultimately gives in and scratches behind her ear, instantly putting her into a satisfied cat daze and she flops herself down onto the sheets. Josh chuckles at her, admiring how  _ cute _ of a cat she is through his smiling eyes. 

 

The time on the clock reminds him that he has work to do in an hour, internally groaning at what was to come. He expects the worst, Tyler calling Josh into his office, confronting him about  _ the picture _ , then firing him. However, he hopes for the best. Maybe, God will be on his side today and somehow convince Tyler to pretend that nothing ever happened. He crosses his fingers and trudges towards his bathroom. 

 

As always, showers result in overthinking, Josh ponders just quitting work himself before Tyler can even think about firing him. He stares blankly at the pink tinted water and soap rushing down the shower drain as he thinks, but eventually comes to the conclusion that he had to accept either his fate or his relief by the end of today. 

 

Once showered, Josh searches his room for some clean clothes, avoiding any band shirts, hoping that maybe if he dresses nicer than usual it will sway Tyler’s decision. He opts for a pair of light blue ripped jeans, rolling them up at the ankles slightly. With that, a plain black t-shirt and a flannel tied around his waist. Deciding that he looks good enough, Josh collects his keys and phone, stuffing the latter into his back pocket and waving goodbye to the cat now half asleep on his bed. 

 

The drive to work is slow, worries built up once again and not even the hot pocket burning his right hand can change that. Song after song on the boring “ _ Today’s Hits”  _ channel blares through the car’s sound system as he drives on autopilot. The same business building Josh has the pleasure of working at every day comes into view, pulling into the parking lot and finding the closest available space. Josh eyes the first row of spaces, noticing that Tyler's usually reserved space is empty, and lets out a sigh of relief at the possibility of him not showing up for work today, leaving Josh another day before facing his consequences. He also realizes that this could possibly mean another day of basking in his worries.

 

And so the day begins. Josh repeating his same greeting for at least fifteen customers, or as Josh likes to call them, complainers. He glances up at the clock, something he does too frequently, because the only thing he could ever think of while holed up in this office was finally driving home and getting back in bed, only to repeat the process again the next day. A notification for an email pops up in the bottom corner of his laptop, Josh blinks a few times, snapping him out of his eye strain and focuses on the sender of the email. 

 

**Tyler Joseph**

**_SUBJECT:_** **_Meeting_**

 

Josh, albeit hesitantly, clicks on the email and scans over the page, secretly hoping that this was just some project meeting or announcement. He was wrong. 

 

**_Please meet me in my office as soon as you can._ **

 

It was simple, yet terrifying. Anxiety bubbles up in Josh’s stomach at the thought of what was to come. He decides to take and use the phrase “ _ as soon as you can”  _ to his advantage, deeming himself not ready to face the ultimate embarrassment. He puts his head in his hands, thinking and trying to come up with a good excuse for sending Tyler a full on picture of his dick. 

 

His thought process is interrupted when his desk phone starts to ring, Josh takes the call, tending to the customer’s questions, then takes another call, and another call. Josh  _ knows _ he’s stalling. He knows that he is doing whatever he can to postpone talking to Tyler. The amount of time lost from talking on the phone just happens to add up to the time that Josh is allotted for his lunch break. He stands up from his desk, doing a once over, scanning the area to make sure that the coast was clear of his boss. Josh manages to make it all the way to the lounge, which houses the fridge, hopefully still containing his sandwich he forgot about the day before. His heart, he could feel, is thrumming in his chest, ready to collapse on itself at first sight of Tyler. 

 

His fears are confirmed when he catches sight of a tuft of brown hair peeking out from behind the fridge door. Josh moves to turn back, to retreat back to his desk without Tyler catching sight of him, but his plan proves to be foiled when the fridge door closes and a pair of amber eyes are watching Josh fondly,  _ smugly.  _

 

“Just the person I was hoping to see,” Tyler says with a smirk, uncapping a bottle of water, taking a swig of it, then licking his lips. Josh visibly gulps.

 

“Hey Tyler,” Josh replies nervously, fingers toying with the flannel around his waist.

 

The other man starts towards Josh, who is frozen still in the entrance to the lounge. “I assume that you have received my email. Correct?” Josh nods. “Well then, I hope you will be joining me in my office after your lunch break,” Tyler finishes, still with that sickly domineering look on his face, and slides past Josh in the doorway, their shoulders brushing together slightly. Josh feels like he has just been shocked. 

 

He stands there with his mouth open, rubbing over the spot on his arm where it feels like tiny jolts of electricity are coursing through blood vessels. After replaying the incident several times in his mind, Josh decides to retreat to his desk, appetite gone. 

 

Twenty minutes of his lunch break remains, twenty agonizingly long minutes. He reaches into his back pocket for his phone, once unlocked, he deletes the unfortunate dick pic before anything, then opens Instagram. With every minute passing, Josh's thumb grows more sore and stiff from scrolling, and his nerves are piling up and threatening to spill out. The tiny digital clock at the top of the small screen reads 12:55 p.m. Five more minutes until every last drop of dignity is drained from him. Josh takes one last deep breath before pocketing his phone and standing up, deciding to just get this over with. He walks with heavy footsteps down the short hallway to Tyler's office. His door is closed, with the small window cut out of it covered with dark black paper. He raises his hand to the hard wood, knocking twice and finally initiating his own death-by-humiliation. 

 

“Come in,” a gravelly, yet high voice echoes from inside. Josh turns the handle to the door, slowly pushing it open and scanning the unfamiliar area. It houses a desk, coated in a layer of papers and pens, with a chair facing it and a trash can piled to the top with Red Bull cans sitting in the corner of the room. “Sit down, please,” behind the desk sits Tyler, motioning to the other chair opposite him, asking silently for Josh to take the seat. Tyler's legs are pulled underneath him, sitting on them on the leather swivel chair that's way too big for his small frame. However, his choice of sitting positions isn't what shocked Josh. It was the fact that Tyler is currently pouring himself a glass of wine, and starting to pour the dark drink into the second glass sat on his mess of papers. Josh doesn't question it, not wanting to dig himself into a deeper hole than he’s already in. He gives the brunet an awkward smile as he takes the seat, hands starting to feel clammy and heart rate increasing for the hundredth time that day. 

 

“So Josh, do you know why I called you in here?” Tyler starts. 

 

Josh closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before replying, “because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?” 

 

Tyler looks visibly surprised, he stops pouring his glass of wine when he sees the nervous look on Josh's face. “Accidentally?” He chokes out, sliding the wine bottle to the side and fidgeting with the corner of one of his many papers. Josh raises his eyebrows, trying to make sense of this situation.

 

Tyler composes himself before continuing, “Uh...yeah. Don't let it happen again.” His voice falters, but quickly returns to it's authoritative tone. Josh lets out a sigh of relief and confusion, not understanding why Tyler isn't making more of a deal out of this but once again, he doesn't question his actions. 

 

“Yes sir,” Josh says uneasily, following Tyler in standing up and letting himself be ushered out of the office. The last thing he sees before shutting the door is Tyler shaking his head and taking a large swig from one of the wine glasses.

-

The rest of the day proceeds extremely awkwardly, leaving Josh in a confused mess when he passes by Tyler’s office door at the end of the day. The wooden barricade between them is closed, unlike most days where the office is either empty or about to be empty. Josh shrugs, deciding that he's digging too far into this, and continues walking to his car. Rain drops streak down the windows of the building and more are forming shallow puddles on the sidewalk. Josh braces himself with his flannel now draped over his head and pushes open the door, making a beeline for his car and mentally thanking himself for parking so close that day. He slides into the leather seat with dry clothes to spare, only the toes of his Vans and the flannel on his head being drenched in rain. The constant sound of precipitation pelting down on the windows is able to drown out the terrible radio on Josh’s drive home.

-

He repeats the same routine as always after stepping into his apartment. Shoes off, pet cat, cook dinner, brush teeth, social media, sleep. Day after boring day. It wasn't until he was in the middle of heating up some leftover pizza did Josh’s phone vibrate in his pocket. Half expecting the notification to be that someone liked his post on Instagram, he retrieved the device and pressed the power button. The screen illuminated to show a new text message. A new text message from  _ Tyler.  _ A new  _ picture message  _ from Tyler. Josh curses under his breath, not knowing whether to ignore the message in favor of the pizza in front of him or answer it, leaving his pizza to get cold.

 

The curiosity got the best of him as he found himself unlocking the phone and choosing the messages icon. At the top of his conversations is Tyler Joseph, in big bold letters, notifying him that there is “ _ 1 New Attachment.”  _ Josh taps the conversion with a tremor in his thumb. The picture in front of him is a picture that Josh would've never expected to receive from his own boss. It was quite similar to the one that the pink haired man had accidentally sent not a day prior. His mouth hangs open as he stares at, yes, a dick pic of Tyler’s own. It was, and Josh wouldn't lie, a flattering angle. Tyler’s erection laying heavy against his tan skin, right in the middle of his soft hip bones that jut out slightly. The text bubble pops up in the corner of the screen, shocking Josh out of his frustrating gawk at the picture. A new blue bubble makes it’s way onto the screen. 

 

**_Tyler Joseph:_ **

**_Oops. How embarrassing ;)_ **

Received at 7:47 p.m. 

 

Josh stares at the text in disbelief, and no, not because Tyler punctuated his text with a winky face, but because he understood now. He knows exactly what Tyler was doing. The awkward meeting, the wine, and he doesn't know if he likes it or wants to throw his phone out the window because of it. He decides on somewhere in the middle.

 

**_Josh Dun:_ **

**_Tyler. I know what you're doing. This isn't right._ **

Delivered at 7:49 p.m.

 

The three dots bubble up at the bottom of the screen for a second before disappearing. They reappear, followed by a reply. 

 

**Tyler Joseph:**

**_And? I never said we'll get caught. I can't fire myself, silly._ **

Received at 7:50 p.m.

 

Josh groans, throwing his head back in defeat. He is quickly interrupted when another attachment fills the screen, this time, a video. The thumbnail clearly shows a blurry frame of Tyler’s hand around his cock and Josh can feel that familiar heat in his abdomen. He clicks on the video, deciding, at this point,  _ why the fuck not.  _ The same man that Josh had been shamelessly jacking off to the thought of the day before is now reeling in images that Josh only ever imagined. 

 

The video starts, Josh can see Tyler’s distinct tattoos on his wrist, which is slowly pumping with his hand up and down his cock, sometimes speeding up or slowing down further. Sometimes his movements would stop all together, instead thumbing over the head of his cock and smearing around precum. All throughout the video, soft whimpers and moans could be heard, and if that isn't the hottest thing Josh has ever heard, it would be the quiet moan of his own name right before the video cuts off.

 

“Josh please,” It's almost inaudible, but it's there and Josh can feel his own dick getting hard in his jeans. 

 

His pizza has been long forgotten, and Josh instead makes his way over to his room to flop down on his bed to think (and catch his breath.) No new messages have appeared since the video, and by now, Josh couldn't care less about how wrong this whole situation is. He  _ really doesn't care  _ that his finger is hovering over the “Facetime Tyler Joseph” button, and that before he knows it, the familiar dial tone is sounding and his already fucked out face is displayed on the screen. After a few seconds, he is joined on the screen by Tyler's equally fucked out face. 

 

“It's about time,” Tyler says in between pants. Josh's imagination couldn't compete with the way Tyler actually looked, fluffy brunet hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, pink, rosy cheeks, parted lips spilling out beautiful whimpers and moans. 

 

“Fuck,” is all Josh can get out while looking at the absolute masterpiece of a man pleasuring himself on his tiny phone screen. He, only then, realized that he is still fully clothed, despite being fully hard and aching to get any type of relief. Setting his phone down to face the ceiling, Josh pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor, then undoes his belt and pulls his jeans and briefs down both in one go. His phone, abandoned on the bed, is still emitting whimpers and moans of “ah, ah, ah.” He picks it up once again, turning the camera around this time to face his own cock. 

 

“Oh shit, Josh. You're so big. Fuck,” Tyler breathes out, his own camera still aimed towards his face. Josh can see that he is upright, and slightly rocking up and down, he has an idea of what Tyler is doing, despite not being able to see the full picture. A low moan, almost sounding like a growl leaves Josh’s lips at the thought, and it feels as if his entire demeanor changes. Instead of the shy, apprehensive employee, he wants to care for the petite man moaning through his phone speakers, he lets his more dominant side come through, and by the look on Tyler’s face, he is enjoying it. 

 

“Josh, please,” he practically begs.

 

“What do you need, baby?” Josh replies, letting the pet name slip. He frets for a second, worrying that he had gone too far too soon, but is quickly reassured by the long, drawn out moan that rips from Tyler, his bouncing increasing in speed.

 

“Talk to me, show me. Anything, please,” Tyler says while tilting the camera down, confirming Josh’s earlier suspicions. He is sat with his legs underneath him, rocking in a steady rhythm back onto a dildo held between his feet. It's also evident that his face isn't the only place he is blushing, as his chest and the tops of his thighs are also dusted in a pretty, blotchy pink. Josh, with his own phone pointed at his cock and lower abdomen, is now flicking his wrist at a constant pace, sometimes twisting and rotating his fist around himself to make the most out of this. 

 

“Not so bold anymore are we, huh? Look at you, fucking yourself on that dildo all for me. You thinking of me, baby? Bet my cock would feel so much better,” Josh surprises himself with his words, but Tyler moans louder, with a mixture of Josh's name, profanity, and pure begging nonsense. It only spurs Josh on, getting closer to his own orgasm. 

 

When Tyler is able to reply, his voice sounds as wrecked as he looks, getting out words in between pants and whimpers. “Mhm, all for you, Josh. Look at how hard your baby is,” he does a quick scan over himself with the camera before finally setting it down, most likely propping it against something on a table. This gives Josh a perfect, completely filthy view of Tyler’s actions, as well as showing off the dim fairy lights draped over what he assumes to be his bed. Without one hand occupying his phone, Tyler is now able to fuck himself to his full ability. He slides off of the dildo, confusing Josh momentarily, before climbing onto his hands and knees, ass towards the camera. Inserting the fake cock back into his ass earns Josh another one of the man’s angelic moans. 

 

Josh, now pumping his cock at a greater speed, lets out his own low moans at his own accord, enjoying his extremely explicit view of the other man through his phone. The other man  _ fucking himself  _ thinking about  _ Josh.  _ The thought sends a chill down the pink haired man’s spine. 

 

“M’close,” he mutters, hoping Tyler isn't too entranced to hear.

 

Luckily, he does hear, crawling backwards, closer to the camera to give Josh the best possible view as he cums. “Me too,” he replies with another moan. Not thirty seconds later, the brunet has Josh experiencing one of the greatest orgasms of his life, cum pooling at the base of his cock, some reaching his abdomen. Shortly after, Tyler follows, thighs shaking and back arching at the sheer amount of pleasure. Moans of “oh Josh” and “fuck me” tumbling past his lips before collapsing on his stomach from exhaustion.

 

They both allow their breathing to slow, heartbeats returning to their normal pulse, before addressing the current situation. They are now back to their original, front facing camera positions. 

 

“That was…” Josh begins, not having the words to describe the events that had just occurred.

 

“Yeah,” Tyler finishes for him, feeling the unspoken emotion that Josh is trying to convey. “Well, I'll see you tomorrow at work,” he trails off with a disappointed edge to his tone. 

 

“See you,” Josh replies, barely missing Tyler’s wink before the three beeps signify that the call is over. 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I wasn't such a slow writer damn.

Josh wakes up to birds chirping with a smile on his face, still engrossed in last night’s events. He finds himself blushing like he's in grade school thinking about his first crush just remembering how  _ fucking hot _ Tyler is. Everything about him is flawless. His adorable outfits, his soft brown hair, his entrancing amber eyes and the way the light catches them. But also the way his cocky demeanor vanishes when he's getting off for Josh, how high and angelic his moans are, and how his thighs shake when he's on the edge of his climax. The thought makes Josh’s heart race, still not managing to get out of bed, instead, dreaming about Tyler and staring into space. Once he comes out of his trance, he realizes that he should have been out of bed ten minutes ago, cursing to himself for cutting down his time. 

 

Throughout getting ready for work and making his trip there, the pink haired man can't seem to stop thinking about how the day would play out. Would Tyler pretend he doesn't exist? Would he change his mind about their exchange? Would he attempt to continue the incident from the night before? Josh secretly hopes for the last option, being completely willing to take a risk just to be able to see Tyler fall apart in person. 

 

The day drones on with, still, no sign of Tyler. Not a call, text, or email, yet when Josh passed his door in the early hours of the day, he found it to be closed with a dull strip of light shining from under it. Tyler  _ had  _ to be in there. He nearly considers texting the man himself, something vague like “ _ Hi”  _ or “ _ What’s up?”  _ Or possibly something bolder, such as “ _ So...how was last night?” or “Hey, you're fucking hot. Want to fuck in your office later?”  _

 

Definitely not the last one.

 

Josh takes call after call, probably looking at the clock every thirty seconds until his lunch break. The break room is empty, save for a couple of his coworkers, but still with no sign of the person he really wants to see. He sits in there for the entire duration of his thirty minutes allotted, hoping that Tyler would come in at some point to eat, but he eats by himself with no luck. Sighing, Josh trudges back to his desk to continue taking calls and watching the clock. He swears it's been longer than an hour. 

 

Sometime between three and four p.m., Josh's phone buzzes. He practically throws the pen in his hand across the room at the sound, in such contrast with the rest of the muffled voices and keyboards typing. With the realization that the notification could be from Tyler, a spark of relief and hope flickers in his eyes. However, this spark is extinguished quickly when the sound just happens to be from a spam email. Josh internally groans in irritation, just wanting this day to be over with so that his hopes can be brushed aside and tucked away. He takes another call.

-

6:52 p.m. is when the text arrives, ominous, just like the email received yesterday. 

 

**_Tyler Joseph:_ **

**_Care to meet me in my office after your shift? x_ **

Received at 6:52 p.m.

 

The “x” is a new addition, something that Josh knows Tyler tacked on just to mess with him. Josh tries his hardest not to let his nerves show when he types out a quick reply.

 

**_Josh Dun:_ **

**_Hmm. Sounds tempting. I might need some persuasion._ **

Delivered at 6:53 p.m.

 

He smirks to himself at the text, looking forward to what Tyler could possibly use to persuade him to come to his office. Not that he  _ needs  _ any persuasion, but any opportunity to make the brunet flustered and needy is an opportunity that he couldn't pass up. The three dots at the bottom of the screen signify that the other man is typing, but they are quickly replaced by a new picture message. 

 

Just when Josh thought he couldn't be any more infatuated with Tyler, he receives quite possibly the greatest picture he's ever had the privilege to see. The photo is aimed towards the waistband of Tyler’s pants, which just happen to be  _ leggings.  _ Peeking out from the black hem is a sliver of delicate white lace, no doubt being fucking  _ panties.  _ Josh can feel his cock twitch at the thought, picturing the way the pale white would contrast with the smooth tan skin of Tyler's ass. And if that didn't convince the pink haired man, he doesn't know what will, because before he knows it, his belongings are being shoved into that backpack of his and are quickly settled over his shoulder carelessly. A few people share glances with each other and with Josh as they watch him leave his desk five minutes early with a determined look on his face. If only they knew what is about to happen. 

 

Tyler’s office is only a few long strides away, and with his confidence built up, Josh reaches the door and mentally prepares himself for what lies beyond it. He turns the handle and pushes the door open, eyes landing upon the man's figure in his usual sitting position. Tyler looks up, something mischievous in his eyes as he takes in Josh. The pink haired man takes that as his cue to start, practically aching to experience his dreams in real life, to touch Tyler with his own hands. 

 

“Well that was quick. Like my panties?” The brunet punctuates his sentence with his thumb hooking under said panties and snapping them against his waist from where they peek out of his leggings. Oh, his leggings. Josh gets an eyeful of the tight material stretching over the other man's skin as he stands from his chair and moves to the front of his desk. 

 

Josh practically growls at the sight. “Love ‘em, honey. Love them on you almost as much as I'd love to see them on the floor though,” he replies, backing Tyler against his desk, their clothed crotches pressed together. Josh takes the initiative, grinding their hardening cocks over each other just to see the other man’s reaction. Tyler's mouth drops open, his legs suddenly losing all their ability and wraps his arms around Josh’s shoulders and neck for leverage. The pink haired man’s eyes flicker back and forth, from Tyler’s pleading eyes to his parted lips. Hands settling on legging covered hips and a look of desire shared between them decides that the only next option is for their lips to meet. 

 

It's soft and slow at first, testing the waters. Filled with gentle pecks and tips of tongues sliding past. The fact that Josh's hands are inching closer and closer to the curve of Tyler's ass spurs them on, deepening the kiss and intensifying it. Gentle pecks turn needy, with teeth pulling on bottom lips and muted gasps as they pull apart for air. All that's running through Josh’s mind is the fact that he had wanted this and so much more for such a long time, and it was happening right now, with the man of his dreams’ heated body in his grasp and their lips interlocked. 

 

A soft whimper escapes Tyler’s lips as Josh gives his ass a gentle squeeze. He smirks into the kiss at the sound, being so much clearer and purer in person. At some point the brunet slides onto the desk, a few pens and papers scattering onto the floor carelessly. Hands slide down Josh's torso before landing on the hem of his shirt, quickly helping to pull it over his head and toss it along with the papers. The tips of Tyler’s fingers trace along Josh's abs and v-line, pulling away from the kiss fully to take in the view of a very shirtless Josh. 

 

“Fuck,” is all the, still fully clothed, man can say, fumbling around with his own shirt to pull over his head as well. Josh uses this time to palm himself over his jeans, just watching as the petit man exposes himself sitting atop his own desk. The leggings, at last, come off, kicking floral vans then the black material somewhere on the floor below. Tyler lifts his arms above his head, pushing his bottom lip out in faux helplessness. Josh takes the hint, practically ripping the brunet’s shirt off, leaving him clad in only that pair of sinful lace panties. They are entirely made of delicate white lace, barely leaving anything to the imagination as the head of his cock peeks out at the top. 

 

“C’mon baby, I've still got my jeans on,” Josh gently urges the other man to help. He complies, pecking Josh on the lips quickly before dropping to his knees. They share a lust filled gaze, eyes locked on breathless expressions and rose tinted cheeks as Josh's pants are unbuttoned, unzipped, and carefully peeled down his pale thighs. Tyler mouths and kisses along the perfect outline of Josh's cock through the thin material separating them, admiring the way the pink haired man's breathing quickens at the contact. 

 

Josh, growing slightly impatient, helps the other man by pulling his own boxer briefs down to join his jeans. Tyler whimpers at the sight (and size) of Josh with his, now fully exposed, dick standing centimeters from his lips. 

 

“So big,” the feminine man whispers.

 

“Yeah? I'm pretty big huh?” Josh questions, loving the way Tyler practically melts at his words. He takes the base of his cock in his hand, letting the leaking tip slide and over the other man's dark pink lips. He sticks out his tongue, the corners of his mouth turning up into a satisfied grin as Josh slaps the head over them teasingly. Tyler finally wraps his lips around, humming in pleasure for a split second before Josh is retracting his hips and looking at Tyler expectantly. 

 

The brunet  _ whines _ . “Mmm...biggest I've ever had, Joshie,” he teases with the nickname.

 

Josh smirks, nudging the tip of his cock back over the man’s lips, coating them with precum before wrapping them around and starting to bob. “Good boy,” Josh praises, and Tyler closes his eyes and moans, creating tiny vibrations and adding to Josh's pleasure. “You like when I praise you?” A small “mhm” is heard and Josh groans at the feeling.

 

“Such a good boy for me, Tyler. Sucking my cock so fucking good,” Josh says with a hand tangled in Tyler's chocolate hair. With his head bobbing over Josh's cock at a steady pace, the other man trails his hand down over his lace covered dick, painfully hard and neglected. Josh's pulse and breathing quickens, that familiar feeling pooling at the pit of his stomach that makes more low moans and curses fall from his lips. He pulls out of the heat of Tyler's mouth, not wanting to come just yet, but the way Tyler looks at this moment could probably do that for him anyway. His lips are shiny and swollen, parted just enough to catch his breath, with glassy eyes looking at Josh expectantly. 

 

Josh motions upwards with his finger and Tyler complies, standing up to almost meet the other man's height. After kicking his pants to the pile of their other clothes, Josh grasps Tyler's waist, feeling too delicate for his own rough hands, before turning him around and bending him over the desk. 

 

“Lube and condom?” Josh asks, hoping that the other man has a stash somewhere in the office. 

 

“Bottom drawer on the right,” Tyler replies, adjusting his position so that his hips aren't digging into the wooden desk as Josh fumbles through the drawer. 

 

“Wanna fuck you with those panties on, baby,” is heard faintly from behind the work space, and Tyler feels like he's melting at the thought.

 

Returning with lube and a condom, Josh pulls the thin, lacy material aside from behind Tyler.

 

“Fuck, how long have you had that in?” He asks, referring to the shiny black buttplug nestled in Tyler's exposed hole. 

 

The other man grins cockily, “Since this morning, I came prepared. No need for prep now.” 

 

Josh carefully removes the plug, not wanting to hurt the panty-clad man spread out for him over the desk. Tyler shifts uncomfortably at the feeling, but relaxes when the plug is out and the familiar sound of a condom being torn open is heard. Josh rolls it on, followed by lube then pumps his cock a couple times to spread it around. Pushing Tyler's panties aside once again, Josh lines himself up with Tyler's already stretched hole, the head of his cock nudging it slightly. He pushes in slowly, listening to Tyler's immediate whimper at the intrusion.

 

“You good?” The pink haired man asks, bracing himself with his hands resting on Tyler's lower back and hips. 

 

“Mhm, just big s’all,” Josh knows he's bigger than average, but hearing it coming from Tyler's mouth alongside pretty moans and whimpers spurs him on. He pushes in slightly more until he's completely bottomed out and gives the other man a second to adjust. 

 

Josh slides his hands down to cup Tyler's ass, the tips of his fingers catching on the tiny underwear he's wearing. As soon as he starts to move, a borderline pornographic moan is heard from Tyler, followed by whimpers and little “ah, ah, ah’s” with every thrust.

 

“So fucking tight for me baby, taking me so goddamn well,” Josh praises and Tyler arches his back, pushing back onto the other man's steady thrusts.

 

“Ah, harder Josh,” Tyler moans, voice muffled by the desk. 

 

Josh complies, bringing a hand down hard on the other man's ass, earning a pleasure filled gasp and a pink handprint blooming on the tan skin. The constant sound of skin on skin, heavy breathing, and noises of pure bliss fill the small room, most likely also being heard out in the hallway. They don't seem to care, as Josh pounds into the smaller man repeatedly, both of them getting closer to their high by the second. 

 

“Talk to me please. So close,” Tyler mumbles, voice faltering with every thrust.

 

Josh follows Tyler's pleads. “You like when I talk to you, baby? Tellin’ ya all the things you do to me?” Followed by a desperate sounding “mhm” from the other man. “Want to come?” 

 

“Yes Josh please I’m so close,” says the brunet. Only a few more thrusts later does he come, thighs shaking, gripping onto the edge of the desk, and cries of Josh's name spilling out from his lips with no filter. Josh follows shortly after with a low groan, mumbling something incoherent and hips thrusting sporadically to chase the climax. Once the pair’s breathing returns to normal, Josh pulls out, the other man shuddering from the sensitivity, still limp and bent over the desk. After tying off the condom and tossing it into the trash, Josh helps the spent man clean his own cum off his stomach and some from the desk. Tyler retrieves his jeans and shirt, watching Josh as he does the same, a sheen of sweat coating his torso. The pink haired man looks up, eyes meeting Tyler's, and he wiggles his eyebrows. To this, Tyler scoffs playfully, mumbling something about not staring, and continues to get dressed.  

 

“Well…” Josh starts once the two are fully clothed. 

 

“That was fun,” Tyler finishes, smirk reappearing along with his usual cocky demeanor. He walks around his desk, picking up various papers and pens that had fell. Josh tries not to laugh, but fails, noticing the slight limp in Tyler's step.

 

“Stop, this is all your fault,” Tyler teases, shooting a wink towards the other man, who smiles back.

 

A long pause of silence ensues, with nothing but the dull hum of the air vents and clock ticking before Josh breaks the silence. “So uhm, dinner at my place tonight? I don't want it to seem like I’m just using you for sex. Which I’m not! I’m not-” 

 

“Of course,” Tyler beams, brown eyes filled with excitement. Josh feels relieved, with an idea buzzing around in his head. He turns around, back facing Tyler, arms held out behind himself, with his knees slightly bent. Tyler took the hint, bracing himself on the other’s broad shoulders before launching himself on the other man's back with his legs wrapped firmly around his torso. After boosting the brunet up, hands gripping onto the backs of his thighs, Josh heads towards the office door. He turns off the light, momentarily shifting Tyler's weight to one side of his back before opening the door. And the sound of Tyler's voice breaks the empty silence of the office from his position, face buried in Josh's stubble covered neck. 

 

_ “I'm glad you accidentally sent me nudes.” _

 

Followed by a giggle and a sarcastically defensive “shut up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was...interesting to write. I doubt I'll ever write detailed smut like that again but I might if anyone has a prompt for me. (If you do feel free to message me on my tumblr @iinconsequentiall. I don't bite.)


End file.
